Doktor Josido
dnes japonsky inzinier bude mat v klube jedneho japonskeho lekara bol v japonsku akosi zatvoreny robel selijake liecenie ludi selijake pokusy aj ho zatvoreli aj mu zakazali lekara robit aj mu vraj ten papier ze je lekar zobrali no japonsky inzinier vravel ze to vobec nevadi vraj je vyborny lekar bude v klube robit lekara.vola sa doktor josido. sak zopar otrokov ma selijake problemy ich trebarz japonsky lekar josido vylieci.sak japonsky inzinier s tymto japonskym lekarom pride ku me do budoara sa zoznamit aj take.sampanskym ho ponuknem aj chutnymi palenkami mam setko.vodku wisky tekilu konak.no neviem co japonsky lekar pije. som sa zoznamel s japonskym lekarom josido riadne doktorisko aj palenku vie riadne slahat pral poldecaky kym neodpadol u mna v budoari na zem.sak vravel aj mi moj biznisak prelozel robel cecky jednej japonskej kurve ako zene vraj chcela originalne cecky spravil jej jeden cecek obrousky sedmicku a druhy jej nehal jednotku aj revala od hrozy ked sa prebrala.vravim japonskemu lekarovi sak dobre si urobel lepsie jeden cecek riadny ako dva na hovno. sak moji bijci chyteli do siete jednu kurvu aj jej japonsky lekar pichol do ksichta akusi injekciu aj sa odula ihned sa jej ksicht nafukol ociska vyvalela aj jazyciskom slahala z huby vravim kurva co je toto za netvora.aj zme sa jej s tiborom smiali ako cudne akosi duto revala aj mala ksicht nafukly ako balonisko.sak japonsky lekar josido vie robit selijake taketo srandy. dnes bude japonsky lekar jednemu otrokovi zvatsovat kokota akymisi specialnymi injekciami vraj bude maj ten otrok riadny kyjostroj po temto lieceniu. inac neviem co doktor josido robi bol zatvoreny trocha vo vezbe ako koka kolu pichol komusi do kokota no vraj by mal byt pusteny teraz no naozaj neviem. joj vcera bola emergencia v klube japonsky lekar josido robel vatsie cecky jednej starsej kurve aj chcela velke cecky no povedala japonskemu lekarovi vraj to je drahe ci nevie o niecom lacnejsom.povedal jej hej za tristo dolarov vraj bude mat ceckiska riadne.aj mu dala tristo.aj jej pichol injekcie do ceckov naraz sa jej cecky nafukovaly ako lopty kurva ceckiska riadne naraz zacala revat aj si cecky stiskat lebo jej stale rastli aj jej podprsenku odstrelilo vyletely riadne ceckogule uz revala zufalo vravim tiborovi pod dalej kurva ved jej cecky za chvilu vybuchnu aj vyleti nam akasi hnisokrvava zmes na nase riadne vylestene guci topanky kurva.padla na zem aj revala zufalo cecky ako obrouske loptiska nafukle japonsky lekar isiel prec pytam sa biznisaka co za dynamit jej pichol do ceckov ma ich desat razy vatsie teraz aj buchnu za chvilu ako lopta aj mi biznisak vravi jezus ved jej pichol do ceckov kypriaci prasok do peciva za desat centov.vravim sak to su tie recepty po japonsku kurva. odpadla na zem aj ostala lezat na tych nafuklych ceckoch zme sa temu smiali vravim sak toto je ozajstna ceckooperacia po tokijsku kurva.japonsky lekar kamsi usiel nebol k nalezeniu aj zavolal jeden z kluba emergenciu no ozaj by ma zaujimalo co im povedal.je tu jedna kurva aj sa jej v minute desat razy cecky nafukli aj odpadla.no prisli nic neriesili vravel jeden z teho emergenkomanda ta je nadrogovana stale taketo svine nakladame.aj ju odpratali a bol klud.zme sa temu velmi smiali vravim ked jej cecky splasknu bude zrejme chciet tri stouky zpat po japonskom lekarovi.ak to teda prezije. doktor josido daal v nedelu akusi tabletku riaditelovi z valstreta aj ked prisiel domov z kluba aj vravel svini doma ako manzelke ako mal vela roboty aj isiel ojebany do riti z kluba spat.v noci sa osral do postele vedla manzelky vraj kybel riedkeho pustel aj sa zobudela aj kricala v hroze vraj lezali v riedkom obi dvaja.aj bola akasi hadka cely dom rosvieteny smrada vraj v celom dome.pankarti sa tiez zobudeli aj plakali.vraj mu tato tabletka akosi creva uvolnela aj setko vysral ked spal. rozpraval to vcera u mmna v budoari aj stale palenku slahal sa ozral aj povracal krical ozraty ze dom zapali aj svinu upali. vravim sak hej benzina kup aj nalej fuela do postele aj z tej svine pecenu urob.domov vobec nesiel spal na zemi v budoari sa napokon zobudel aj krkal aj trocha vracania z huby vyhadzal reval vraj musi do kancelarie styristo milionov dnes komusi poziciava. Category:Osoby Category:Príhody z kluba